The invention generally relates to earpieces including earphones and hearing aids, and specifically relates to earmolds for receiving communications devices.
Conventional earmolds that are adapted to be received within a user's ear, typically include a portion that sealingly engages the auditory canal of a user. Although this may provide relatively secure attachment to a user's ear, the seal created in the auditory canal by such an earmold may cause discomfort.
Moreover, conventional earmolds are not fully satisfactory for use during vigorous exercise. Not only must the earmold be securely held within the user's outer ear while the user is moving, but problems arise as the user begins to perspire. First the seal created between the earmold and the surface of the auditory canal will prevent moisture, e.g., perspiration, from draining out of the auditory canal, causing discomfort or possible health risks. Second, if perspiration does migrate between the surface of the auditory canal and the portion of the earmold that is located within the auditory canal, then secure attachment to the ear will likely be lost since attachment to the ear was achieved by the snug fit between the earmold and the auditory canal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,156 discloses an earmold device that includes an extended helix for aiding in attachment to a user's ear. Attachment to the ear is disclosed to be achieved by twisting the earmold into the ear and an alignment mark is provided to indicate the proper orientation. Although a stated purpose of the design of the '156 earmold device is to minimize contact with the inner ear canal, the '156 patent does disclose an auditory canal protrusion that extends into, and follows the curvature of, the auditory canal of a user's ear. Pneumatic sealing engagement with the auditory canal, however, is avoided by the use of a vent along the side of the protrusion. Although such a design may reduce the possibility of causing a pneumatic seal within the ear canal, it does not achieve all of the objectives of the invention of further minimizing contact with the user's auditory canal and providing secure attachment to a user's ear.
There is a need, therefore, for an earmold device that securely engages a user's outer ear without engaging the user's auditory canal.
There is also a need for an earmold device that permits perspiration to drain from the auditory canal of a user, and to drain from the concha of user's ear.
There is further a need for an earmold device that provides improved sound quality from a communications device into the auditory-canal of a user.